


Ori Torqueo Male

by dream_into_action



Category: The Guild Codex: Spellbound
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tori, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Overprotective, Worried Ezra, Worry Warts, neurogenic shock, worried Kai, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_into_action/pseuds/dream_into_action
Summary: What if the aftermath of the confrontation with the sorcerer at the clothes shop in Three Mages and a Margarita affected Tori more than in the book.





	Ori Torqueo Male

_ “Hurry,” Sin was saying into her phone. “I think she’s in shock...I don’t know yet! Just hurry!” _

_ She stuffed her phone back into her purse and crouched in front of Tori. “Tori, What Happened?” _

_ “That Jackass ambushed me in the changeroom. He wanted his card back.” _

_ “His what?” _

_ “The artifact I stole when I helped aaron.” _

_ Her eyes widened. “He was one of the rogues from last weekend?” _

_ “Yeah. he kept demanding his artifact back.” Tori frowned. “Where did you come from, anyway? Weren’t you meeting me at the café?” _

_ “The bus drives right by the store so I got off early. I thought we could walk to the restaurant together.” She tugged on Tori’s purse. “Let me see your stomach.” _

_ “What’s wrong with my stomach?” _

_ She pulled Tori’s purse away, and they saw what was wrong. The sorcerer’s dagger hadn’t caught only her shirt. Blood stained the fabric around the tear,  _ a lot of blood.

“Oh god,” Sin muttered as she lifted the hem of Tori’s shirt. The cut was long, stretching across the width of Tori’s abdomen, and several inches deep. Blood welled up from the slice again and again as Sin tried to wipe it way. Quickly she reached into her purse and pulled out a vial. She kneeled in front of Tori.

“This should stop the bleeding temporarily,” she said with worry lacing her voice. She dabbed the potion onto the cut. It stung something fierce and Tori fought not to whimper. Sin pulled Tori’s shirt back down and sat back to continue to look over her friend. Tori’s neck had red marks on it and she was sitting stiffly like her back was sore.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Sin asked, worried by her friends lack of reaction.

“I… No I…” Tori took a shaky breath. “He used a spell… Ori Torqueo something… and it… really hurt.”

“Ok do you…” Sin trailed off as a revving engine rose above the other sounds. A sleek black motorcycle jumped the curb and stopped. The leather clad driver flipped his visor up.

“Kai?” Tori said quietly her voice rough and gravelly. Sin quickly got Tori standing and hurried them to the bike. Tori’s limbs shook and her muscles protested the movement. Kai looked worried. Sin helped Tori onto the back of the bike then handed her the helmet. Tori stared at it dazed before trying to put it on. She had to take out her ponytail before she could get the helmet on. 

“What happened?” Kai growled as he watched Tori struggle with the helmet.

Sin quickly explained about what she knew happened from the slice on Tori’s stomach to the Ori Torqueo spell used on her. Kai’s jaw tightened. 

Sin put Tori’s purse in the saddlebag before making sure Tori’s helmet was on securly.

“Kai will get you out of here.” She assured Tori. “Just hold on tight, Okay?” Tori nodded still having a hard time focusing. 

“Hold on tight, Tori” Kai said as he reached back and pulled one of her arms around himself. That got Tori moving and soon both arms were wrapped tight around Kai’s waist. 

“What about you?” Kai asked Sin.

“I’m going to see what I can find out about the sorcerer before the police cart him off. I’ll check in with you guys later.” She shared a look with Kai before marching back to the scene.

“Pick your feet up, Tori,” Kai instructed. Tori hummed at him her head resting on his back. Her feet did not move.

“Come on Tori,” Kai quavered, his hand squeezing Tori’s arm. “You have to lift your feet up to the footrest.” He reached one arm back and grabbed Tori’s thigh before lifting it up until her foot was resting on the peg. He had to repeat the process for her other foot, his worry increasing the whole time. 

“Just hold on to me, Tori,” Kai gave her encircling arms an encouraging squeeze before flipping his visor down and peeling off into traffic. Tori squeezed Kai’s waist tighter, ducking her head into the middle of his back, as the sense of weaving through the traffic reached her. Kai made his way away from the downtown district to a cottage-style house with beige siding, blue trim, and a trellis over the front walk. 

When Kai stopped in front of the house Tori turned her head towards it but did not move to let him go or get off the bike. It was only after he had cut the engine that Tori was about to release Kia enough to sit up and weakly swing off the bike. She stood on the sidewalk looking at the house without really seeing it while Kia jumped off the bike and set the kickstand. 

“Tori?” Kia came up behind her gently lifting her into his arms, walking under the front trellis. Aaron rushed from the house his face a mask of worry. 

“How is she?” He demanded as he reached them.

“Sin said she only found a cut on her stomach and he hit her with a torque spell.” 

Aaron spun on his heels holding the door for them anger lighting his eyes.

“Ezra’s on his way. Should be here in a couple of minutes.”

“Guys…” the weak rasp caused Kia to squeeze her tighter to him.

“We’re right here Tori,” Aaron answered gently removing her helmet. Tori’s face was pale and clammy eyes closed tight. As soon as the helmet was removed she laid her head on Kais shoulder, her breathing deep and erratic. 

Kai hurried through the landing and living room into the kitchen, carefully setting Tori on the table. Aaron was there in a heartbeat taking her wrist into his hand, pushing his fingers to her pulse. 

“I’ll get the kit.” Kai removed his helmet and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a large medical kit in hand. 

“Hey Tori, how are you feeling?” Aaron released her wrist and using one hand to hold her head steady peeled open an eye. 

Tori groaned, pressing into Aaron’s hand. She tried to focus on Aaron but her body shook and she felt dazed and disoriented, like the world wasn’t wholly there and may be spinning a bit. 

Aaron let his hand slide from her head to her neck. She flinched. It was then that they spotted the red finger shaped red marks marring her throat. Aaron growled reaching for the med kit. 

Kai was there then pulling at the hem of Tori’s shirt. 

“Nnn,” Tori tried to lean away from Kai’s hold on her shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay we just need to see if your injured, shh.” Aaron ran a hand through her hair.

Kai lifted the hem of the shirt and saw the deep cut, swearing he started to work the shirt off. Tori yelped and pulled away when Kai tried to pull her left arm through the sleeve. Growling he gave up and grabbed the scissors out of the med kit and started cutting the shirt away. 

Ezra strode into the room, freezing when he saw the deep cut across Tori’s stomach. 

“What happened?” Ezra hurried over. Tori hearing his voice lifted her head, eyes unfocused to gaze at him.

“Hmmm” Tori’s breath stuttered and her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness. 

“Shit,” Kia and Aaron gently lowered her onto the table. Kai quickly got the supplies out of the med kit and started cleaning the freshly bleeding cut. Ezra moved around the table to be by Tori’s head, moving her hair out of her face. He froze when he noticed her breathing was sharp and erratic. 

“She’s not breathing right,” Ezra but his hand on her chest using his power to help even out her breathing.

Aaron  grabbed an IV out of the med kit before hurrying back to Tori’s side. 

“Let’s hope some fluids will stabilize her, if not we will have to call Elisabetta.” Aaron rubbed the back of Tori’s hand looking for a vein. 

“Let’s just hope she wakes up after I am done healling this cut.” Kai took another potion out of the med kit and started dabbing it onto the cut causing it to steam. Tori’s back arched and she tried to wither out of Kai’s reach. Aaron grabbed her waist and Ezra took her shoulders, holding her in place until Kai was done. 

Tori whimpered and whined as Kai finished treating the cut before wrapping it in bandages.

“Shh, It’s okay Tori, it’s okay.” Ezra returned to petting her hair and keeping her breathing steady. “Shh, it’s okay. Kai’s all done. Shh it’s alright.”

Aaron quickly finished attaching the IV and holding it up. He did another visual check of Tori looking for any other injuries that had been missed. His eyes fell to her left shoulder which was red and looked swollen compared to the right one. He also noticed the red beginning of bruises snaking up her sides from her back.

“Ezra help me sit her up. I want to look at her back.” Kai and Ezra moved to help keep Tori steady as they gently sat her up. Kai hissed when he caught sight of her back. It was red from her shoulder blades down to her mid back with darker red bars running across it in places.

Ezra when still his breathing deep and slow, a preditary look in his eyes. 

“Ezra do you need to leave for a bit?” Aaron asked his eyes worried.

Ezra shook his head, the fingers of his left hand brushing down Tori’s spin. He closed his eyes and took a deep rugged breath before allowing his shoulders to relax. 

“We need to ice this.” 

Kai grabbed an ice pack out of the med kit and cracked it to activate it. 

“We should move her to the couch, it will be better for her back, and keep her comfortable.”

Ezra gently moved his arms under Tori’s knees and behind her back. In one smooth motion he had her up off the table and moved through to the living room with Aaron following holding up the IV bag. 

Ezra placed Tori on the couch lifting up her torso for Kai to place the ice pack beneath her before covering her in the throw blanket that was on the back of the couch. Aaron strung the IV bag up on a light next to the couch. 

“I’ll go call Elizabetta and see what she says about this.” Kai moved to the kitchen to clean and make the call.

Ezra kneeled next to Tori’s head gently running his fingers through her hair. He took a deep breath. “Your going to be okay. You hear me Tori, You WILL be okay,” he murmured into her ear.

“You okay man?” Aaron stood by Tori’s feet, watching Ezra.

Ezra gave a stiff nod as he settled down on the ground in front of the couch. He grabbed Tori’s hand and held it in his lap as he stared blankly towards the TV.

“Alright then I am going to go order us something to eat.” Aaron walked into the kitchen. Meeting Kai’s eye he gave him a worried look then glanced back and Ezra and Tori. 

“What did Elisabetta say?” Aaron walked over to the draw with all the takeout menus. 

“That from the sounds of it it’s neurogenic shock and that what we did it perfect. She said Tori should wake up in a couple of hours and to call her if she doesn’t. We should also keep an eye on her breathing to make sure she doesn’t stop breathing but after 24 hours that risk would be gone. Also after this bag of fluids we should check and see about hydration levels and at most give one more bag. But she thinks Tori will be just fine.” Kai leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Good, that’s good.” Aaron leaned on his hands head bowed. “She was so pale and shaking, so lost looking.”

“I know man, I know. But she will be okay. She will be fine. She’s just sleeping off the shock and blood loss and then will be up and snarking and throwing drinks at us.” Kai walked over to Aaron and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Aaron gave a quiet chuckle and with a tight nod grabbed the menu for pizza.

“ How about pizza? We can even get it with pineapple if you would like.” 

“There will be NO pizza with pineapple. That is blasphemy so do not even joke about it. Hey Ezra what do you want on your pizza?” Kai walked into the living room to see Ezra’s head leaning back on the couch, eyes closed, clutching Tori’s hand.

Kai quietly make his way back to Aaron in the kitchen. “He will have a pepperoni and sausage.”

\-------

Tori woke gradually. The first thing she noticed was that her back ached, and her abdomen felt tight. The next thing she noticed was that her hand was being held. With a groan she squinted her eyes open and turned her head. Ezra was sleeping cuddling her hand against the couch, neck at an awkward angle. Aaron was sleeping on a recliner by her feet, and Kai was sitting at the counter in the kitchen on his laptop. As though sensing her gaze on him, Kai looked over and seeing her awake let his shoulders slump in relief. Quietly he got up and moved to the couch. 

“How are you feeling?” He placed his hand along the side of her face and used his thumb to open her eye a little more.

“Like I was hit by a truck,” Tori croaked her voice weak from the bruises around her neck. 

Kai gave a tight smile. “I bet.” He moved his hand down to Ezra’s shoulder and gently shook him. Ezra jerked awake looking around the room wildly, clutching Tori’s hand tight to his chest.

“Hey man how’s her pulse?” Kai asked.

Ezra’s head flew around and stared at Tori’s open eyes.

“Your awake.” Ezra turned around and ran his hand over the side of her head. His gaze traveled down her body as though he could see the damage though the blacket. His hand still holding her arm moved to her wrist.

“It’s fine. How do you feel?” Ezra’s eyes moved back to Tori’s and held them.

“Like I was stepped on by a giant.” Tori gave Ezra a tight half smile.

“I figured we should get her something to eat then some painkillers.” Kai walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a container of applesauce from the back of the fridge. 

Ezra chucked a pillow at Aaron causing Tori to let out a soft giggle. Aaron woke with a start. 

“How about we sit you up?” Ezra proceeded to grab Tori’s shoulders and sit her up. Sitting up Tori gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, grabbing Ezra’s hand and tugging on it.

With a smile Ezra sat down behind her and pulled Tori into his lab, hugging her close.

“Don’t you dare scare us like that again.” he whispered into her ear.

“It’s good to see you awake, Tori.” Aaron stood up from the chair stretching. 

Tori hummed in answer as she buried her head into Ezra’s shoulder. Kai came back in with a bowl of applesauce and a bottle of pills.

“Feel up to eating a little? After you eat you can have some pain pills.” Kai moved to give her the bowl when Ezra grabbed it and held it on her lap. 

“Eat up.” Ezra kissed the side of her head.

With a weak hand Tori grabbed the spoon and carefully brought a bit to her lips. She grimaced as she swallowed. Seeing the grimace Aaron got up out of the recliner and sat down on the other end of the couch. Grabbing a foot he gently massaged it, hoping to distract Tori from the pain in her throat.

After the bowl of applesauce, Kai gave her the pills then sat down in a recliner watching her.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kai, Aaron, and Ezra watched Tori as she fidgeted with the blanket.

“I was at the store looking for a new top. I had been in the changing room for a few minutes when the door rattled. I didn’t think anything of it…” Tori trailed off getting a distant look.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell us.” Aaron sat up straighter.

“He forced the door open and shoved me against the back wall.” Tori shivered and cuddled farther into Ezra, who wrapped his arms more securely around her. 

“We fought for a bit, then he used the torqueo spell. It felt like my bones were on fire. Then he started going on about his artifact. He had this blade that burned red hot. My phone went off then, and it distracted him for long enough for me to get my hand over the pocket with his artifacts and get out the incantation. He went to steal my purse. We fell through the door and when I got up he through another spell at me that shoved me into a rack of bras. He grabbed my purse and ran for it. I chased after him cause no one was going to steal my purse.” Tori had a fierceness about her when she spat out the last part. Ezra chuckled. Aaron and Kai looked equal parts proud and annoyed. 

“Then what happened?” Ezra’s hand gently settled over the bandages across her stomach.

“I tackled him to the ground. But before I could pin him he slammed me into the sidewalk and slashed his blade at my stomach. Then out of nowhere this pink sandal kicked him in the head. Sin dumped some potion on him and he fell over backward, head smacking the pavement.” Tori shuttered pushing as close to Ezra as she could get. 

Kai nodded his head. “Well then, when you are healed you will be joining us for self-defense practice.” His tone leaving no room for argument.

Tori looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah Tori, if you are going to be running down purse snatchers then you will be training so that you don’t get hurt next time.” Aaron was so matter of fact about it that Tori found herself nodding in agreement. 

“Good, now how about a movie and some food.” Aaron was already up heading for the kitchen to start the popcorn. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote giving it to Ezra. 

“Just pick something good.”

Ezra gave an evil grin.

“What do you say Tori, how about a nice romcom?”

Kai gave a discussed groan throwing himself back into the recliner.

Tori laughed but shook her head and gave a yawn.

“I don’t think I could stay awake for a whole movie. Pick something you want to watch.” Tori narrowed her eyes at Ezra. “So long as it isn’t a horror movie.” 

Ezra’s smile softened. “Alright no horror movies.”

Aaron came back with the popcorn and joined Ezra and Tori on the couch. 

“So what movie are we watching?”


End file.
